icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Corvo
| birth_place = Oak Park, IL, USA | draft = 83rd overall | draft_year = 1997 | draft_team = Los Angeles Kings | career_start = 1998 }} Joseph Corvo (born June 20, 1977) is an American professional ice hockey player who plays for the Boston Bruins of the National Hockey League. Corvo was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the 4th round of the 1997 NHL Entry Draft. Playing career Early career In one of Corvo's first major ice hockey appearances, he participated in the 1997 World Junior Championships in Switzerland. Despite placing second to Canada in the medal round, he was named the top defenseman of the tournament. He then played for three seasons at Western Michigan University, from 1995 to 1998, where he was a teammate of future NHL player Jamal Mayers. Professional career He was drafted by the Los Angeles Kings in the 4th round of the 1997 NHL entry draft. On July 1, 2006, Corvo signed as a four-year, unrestricted free agent contract with the Ottawa Senators worth $10.5 million. On October 26, 2006, he broke a Senators record for points for a defenseman in a game with one goal and four assists against the Toronto Maple Leafs. He was named the game's first star. On February 11, 2008, the Senators traded Corvo along with Patrick Eaves to the Carolina Hurricanes for Mike Commodore and Cory Stillman. On March 16, 2008, Corvo scored a hat-trick against the Senators in his first game against his ex-team since the trade. He became only the third defenseman in Hartford Whalers-Carolina Hurricanes franchise history to record a hat-trick. On March 3, 2010, Corvo was traded to Washington at the deadline for Brian Pothier, Oskar Osala, and a second round draft pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. He made his Capitals debut against the Tampa Bay Lightning the following day on March 4, and finished the season with 2 goals for 6 points in 18 games with the Capitals before suffering a first round elimination in the playoffs to the Montreal Canadiens. On July 7, 2010, as a free agent, Corvo signed a two-year contract to return to the Carolina Hurricanes worth 2.75 million a year. Corvo was traded to the Boston Bruins on July 5, 2011, for a fourth round pick in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. Restaurant incident Corvo was arrested in November 2002 in Boston after he grabbed a 34-year-old woman's buttocks in a restaurant. Restaurant staff told him to leave, but Corvo returned, punched the woman and then kicked her when she fell to the ground, police said. Corvo was given a three-year suspended sentence after he pleaded guilty to assault. Corvo was also suspended for three games by the Kings. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International }} References External links * * Category:Born in 1977 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Hampton Roads Admirals players Category:Los Angeles Kings draft picks Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Lowell Lock Monsters players Category:Manchester Monarchs players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Washington Capitals players Category:Western Michigan Broncos players